Highschool Musical Inuyasha Style
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: This is exactly like high school musical except with inuyasha characters. This is My first Fanfic so don't kill me ok?
1. Chapter 1

Hey This is my first fic and i decided to do it on a movie i just watched it seems just about right but please send me reviews if you like it and if its good.

Sess: You're crazy you know that right?

Me: Um... What do you mean?

Sess: You've been taking pictures of me in my sleep and selling them on ebay

Me Um... No i haven't (halo pops up) I'm innocent i swear .

Continued

Highschool Musical- Inu-Yasha style.

Disclaimer I do not own any body from inuyasha or the highschool musical

Sesshoumaru was spinning around his dad and into a ball tossing posture. He shoots and scores.

"23-1 dad." he said.

"Sesshoumaru, Tashio , aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

Both boys looked at their mom/wife.

She groaned aloud "THE PARTY! Hello?"

"Oh, right." they both said "One more shot mom?"

Izayoi nodded to her step son.

"Kagome, there's a kids party downstairs. You said you would go." Sakura said taking Kagome's book.

"Kids party mom?" Kagome said an eyebrow raised.

"Okay young adult."

Kagome smiled "Ummm, can I have my book back?"

Sakura handed back the book and grabbed her daughters hand they both ran to their room and preceded to change.

(A/N okay now we skip ahead a little both kids are dressed casual but classy imagine either way you want.)

Two of the previous kids finished singing on the stage.

"Okay, who do we have next?" The DJ yelled out. Spotlights went around the room and landed on Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru was pushed onto the stage. Kagome looked up from her book and was suprised when it was taken away from her and tossed back on the couch where she was sitting previously. She was pulled up to the stage where a microphone was waiting for her. Her face paled in realization.

Sesshoumaru was handed a microphone and he waited for the music to start playing his heart beating rapidly. The music started to play:

Sesshoumaru

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Kagome  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

Both:  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes

Kagome:  
I feel in my heart

Both:  
The start of something new

Sesshoumaru:  
Now who'd of ever thought that

Both:  
We'd both be here tonight

Kagome:  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

Both:  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

Kagome:  
I know it for real

Both:  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
Kagome:  
The start of something new

Sesshoumaru:  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me

Kagome:  
I didn't know it before  
but now it's easy to see

Both:  
It's a start of something new  
It feels so right

Kagome:  
To be here with you

Both:  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

Kagome:  
To be here with you

Both:  
And now looking in your eyes

Kagome:  
I feel in my heart

Sesshoumaru:  
The start of something new

Both:  
Start of something new

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged numbers and went on their way.

2 weeks later.

"Mom are you sure?" a nervous Kagome asked.

"Honey this is great and you even have drama for a homeroom teacher how difficult could it be?"

Basket Ball Practice

"Okay guys, let's do the new routine the coach told us." Sesshoumaru said. The balls started to bounce in rhythm Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Naraku started to pass balls back and forth.

"Coach said to fake right

And break left

Watch out for the pick

And keep your eye on the defense

Gotta run the give and go

And take the ball up the hole

But don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J""

Chorus

just keep ya head in the game

just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game

You gotta

Getcha,Getcha head in the game

We gotta

Get get'our, get'our, get'our get'our heads in the game

(repeat 3x)

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

We gotta

Get get'our, get'our, get'our get'our head in the game

Let's make sure

That you get the rebound

'Cause when we get it

then the crowd will go wild

A second chance

Gotta grab it and go

and maybe this time I'll hit the right note

Wait a minute

not the time or place

Wait a minute

get my head in the game

Wait a minute

get my head in the game

Wait a minute, wait a minute

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

(repeat 4x)

Why am I feeling so wrong

My head's in the game

But my heart's in the song

She makes this feel so right

Sesshoumaru

"should I go for it? I better shake this. Yikes."

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

(repeat 4x)

The boys headed to the showers.

Homeroom

Kagome walked into the class and gave the drama teacher her papers.

Sesshoumaru was talking to Miroku. They passed the basket ball to Inuyasha, who in turn tossed to shippou who tossed it back to sesshoumaru. He looked up when he saw someone passing him and dropped the ball.

"Now class, We have a new student in our class named Kagome

Higurashi."

The teacher said with dramatic flair she started to drone on about the spring highschool musical.

Kagome's phone started to ring.

"Ah, the cell phone started again. As you will find Ms. Higurashi I have no tolerence for cell phones. In the bucket."

"Mr. Yahamara cell phone please." she said to sesshoumaru then took kikyou's and kouga's

Detention 15 minutes after class.

"You can't do that! We have basketball practice for the final game!"

Inuyasha yelled, "15 minutes for you to."

"Figures." Sango said, "that jocks would only care about their games."

"15 minutes, Ms. Sinoriu."

Sango's mouth dropped open.

The bell rings.

"Hey,"

"Oh, Hey."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome greeted each other.

"Gonna start in any clubs?"

"No, I'm gonna catch up first."

"Oh."

"See ya."

"See ya."

They both parted ways

"Hi Sesshoumaru." Kikyou comes up a smile on her face.

"You, a, gonna try out for the musical?"

"Don't know, um, you know the game."

"Oh."

"Yeah, um bye."

Sesshoumaru ran for his life away from Kikyou.

She signs her name really big on the sign up sheet.

Geometry

"Oh, um, Mrs. Rikash? That's 16.8 over pi."

Mrs. Rikash checked the calculator

"Oh, Thanks Kagome. We could really need you on the team."

Kagome smiles and shakes her head.

"So know sesshoumaru long?" Kikyou asks.

"Not really." Kikyou mentally celebrates "oh, too bad."

Library lunch

"Let's see who this Higurashi is." Kikyou said typing Kgome's name into google.

_**TEEN GENIUS SOLVES SCHOOL COMPUTER BUG.**_

_**HIGURASHI WINS GEOMETRY BEE **_

_**TEEN SETS A NEW WORLD RECORD **_

Kouga and Kikyou look at each other.

"Let's give her a little help in getting used to where she's supposed to be long."

Kikyou prints out all the articles.

Detention!

"Drama is an art of the voice, body, and mind you grace the stage with your presence."

The teacher droned on.

Gym

"Where are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Tashio asks

Everybody shrugs

"I will ask again where are inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.?"

"Detention sir." Shippou squeaks.

Tashio storms out of the gym.

Detention

Inuyasha was in the tree asleep while Sesshoumaru was tapping him lightly on the face laughing silently when he would snort.

"Why are my boys in a tree?"

A voice booms out.

"I am teaching your boys discipline." The teacher told tashio

"Well, we need the for the game. Boys front and center. NOW!"

Sesshoumaru jumps out of the tree and grabs inuyasha who was clutching a basket ball.

TRY outs

Kouga:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Kikyou:This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Kikyou:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Kouga:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Kouga :  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Kouga and Kikyou finish earning applause.

"Any body else for the couples?"

"I would like to try out." Kagome yells running out

"I'm sorry but single try outs are far over."

"I'll sing with her."

Sesshoumaru called out

Again I'm sorry I already called for it.

Kanna tripped over the piano bench and fell scattering her music.

"Here let us help ya." Sesshoumaru said

"Thanks, Um, do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound?"

"Sure."

Sesshoumaru:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Kagome:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Chorus  
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for.

"Kanna Give them the duet from act 2. They've made call backs."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

I won't update until I get 20 reviews and no flames Sorry to those eagerly awaiting but my muse won't let me spoil.

Sess: You got that right wench

Me: See told ya

Sess: Shut up

Me: Don't make me do what you don't want me to do.

Sess: No your not going out with that damn pervert

Me: Naraku's not a pervert He's just miss understood

Sess: How dare you speak back to me

Me: Naraku HELP!

Sess pauses and looks around 15 minutes pass

Me: So a... You um...Wanna go to my room?

Sess: Sure Growls

Me: Squeak takes of running

Growls and squeaks are heard as Naraku enters the room

Naraku: Anybody call? No? Okay starts raiding the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshy and C.D enter the room all dishevled and panting.

Naraku is sitting at the table and glances up when they entered. He quickly tries to hid the pile of discarded ramen, cheesecake, frozen spaghetti, lasagna, Chinese food, and pizza boxes/cups.

Me: Naraku? Umm…. When Did you get here? laugh

Naraku: Three Hours ago What were you doing with Sesshoumaru?

Sesshy: We were having s- gets tackled and mouth is covered

Me: Nothing! We were just …… Wrestling….. yeah wrestling blush punches sesshoumaru and glares

To be continued

AUTHOR'S NOTE: KIKYOU AND KOUGA ARE BROTHER AND SISTER. KAGOME IS AN EXCHANGE STUDENT WHO HAS JUST ARRIVED. SESSHOUMARU IS THE STAR OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM AND THE SCHOOL HOTTIE. NARAKU,MIROKU,AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT IS MALE IS ON THE TEAM SANGO IS A BRAINIAC KAGOME HAS 1 PARENT (MOTHER) INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU ARE FULL BROTHERS AND HAVE BOTH OD THEIR PARENTS . AND THEY ARE ALL RICH. YAY!

Kikyou and Kouga look at the call back list in utter disbelief.

"What that no good brat made call backs?" Kikyou yelled she screamed and pounded off in a fit.

"Is that good or bad?" Kouga asked himself while walking after his pouting sister.

"Call backs? What! I can't handle this right now."

"We'll be fine. Oh Shit we have to meet Kanna for practice.

Lunch

Naraku: 

You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Jocks: 

Everybody gather 'round

Naraku (spoken):

Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake 

Jock(spoken):

What?

Naraku (spoken):

I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Jocks: 

Not another sound

Naraku(spoken):

Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

Jocks:

No, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool   
follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Kagura:

Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring   
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share 

Brainiacs:

Open up, dig way down deep

Kagura (spoken):

Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Braniac(spoken):

Is that even legal? 

Brainiacs:

Not another peep

Martha(spoken): 

It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:

No, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are   
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo 

Skaterdude:

Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Dudes & Dudettes:

Speak your mind and you'll be heard 

Skaterdude(spoken):

Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Dude 1(spoken):

Awesome!

What is it?

A saw! 

Skaterdude(spoken):

No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Dudes & Dudettes:

Not another word

Dude 2(spoken):

Do you have to wear a costume? 

Skaterdude(spoken):

Coat and tie

Dudes & Dudettes:

No, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes:

No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Kikyou:

This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really

Kouga: 

Something's not right

Kikyou:

Really wrong 

Kikyou & Kouga:

And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Skaterdude:

Gotta play

Dudes & Dudettes:

Stick with what you know 

Kikyou & Kouga:

We can do it

Kagura: 

Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:

She has got to go 

Kikyou &Kouga:

We can do it

Naraku: 

Cremebrulee

Jocks:

Keep your voice down low 

Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:

Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No 

Kikyou:

Everybody QUIET

Kagome (spoken): 

Why is everybody staring at you?

Sango(spoken):

Not me, you.

Kagome(spoken):

Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really, can't!

Jocks, Brainiacs...:

No, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know   
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status   
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

Kagome turns around and runs into Kikyou. Her tray tips and gets all over her rival. Collective gasps spread over the cafetiria. Kikyou turns and runs away in a huff.

Drama room

"They are trying to ruin Drama by infiltrating our ranks." Kikyou said in a huff. The Drama teacher stood a gast.

"You're right, that's why Sesshoumaru and Kagome tried out."

"I purpose that we still let them audition, but switch it to Friday." Kikyou said

Later

"What they're on Friday? But that's the big game!" Sesshoumaru said

"That's the day of the tournament!" Kagome said her face going pale.

"What are we going to do?" they both wonder.

After School

Kagome walked to her club meeting in deep thought.

"Kagome! I need to tell you something." Sango said

Sango went into the room and beckoned her to follow.

The rest of the team was there standing behind a laptop.

"Watch." She demanded pointing down to the chair in front of the computer. Sango turned on the computer.

"_I don't care if I miss the call backs. We will win this game! It was fun while it lasted. But the game comes first." _

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes as they switched off the laptop.

"We need you for the competition."

"Okay." Kagome said her voice trembling.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen   
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
wishes on a star  
Just don't come true   
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you 

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
and I didn't mind 

Because I liked the view  
Ooooh hoo hoo...  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you  
She smiled a sad smile and walked home.

Later that night

"kagome! Hey Kagome We need to practice!" Sesshoumaru called throwing rocks up to her window. He watched the light turn on and sighed. He looked at her balcony and climbed up it.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said as she heard him open her door.

"Look what ever you heard I had to say it to get the guys off my back."

He pleaded with her and she finally consented. They practiced until midnight, having fun and enjoying themselves.

_Sesshie: That sounded wrong. "Enjoying **Themselves**."? Wow your mentally wrong. _

_Me: Umm. QUIET YOU JUST INTERUPPTED THE STORY SP I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THE SHOWER PICTURES OFF E-BAY. _

_Sesshie: NOOOOOOOO _

_Me: Sorry everyone, now on with the story. _

Friday 

"We have it all takin' care of." Sango said her eyes taking on a mischevious sparkle.

"So we can go to the game and competition?"

"Yep!" Shippou appeared I've rigged the score board and gym wires so they will freak out and cause the gym to be evacuated. And I've also made to where they all have to go to the auditorium to be "safe"."

"Shippou you're a genius!" Inuyasha cried.

They all patted Shippou on the head.

Competition

"Write this equation down showing all the steps in order you may begin now."

Kagome raced to the white board and wrote down the steps she configured in her head while the other contestent stood there blankly. Completing the whole equation she raced over to the time and pounded on the button to make it stop. One of the judges walked up and checked her answer. He nodded and pointed to Kagome's team.

They squealed and jumped up and down happily and were told to take their seats. The beaker in front of them bubbled and started to overflow emitting a very smelly substance. The girls covered their mouths and noses and ran to the auditorium.

Gym

Sesshoumaru ran up the court and scored a basket putting them ahead of the other team by 10 points. The score board started to blink off and on and the lights to the gym powered down. Everyone evacuated to the auditorium emitting a flood of people.

Auditorium

Kikyou:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

Kouga:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

Kikyou:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

Kouga:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

kikyou:  
Yeah we're gonna

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Kouga:  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

Kikyou:   
And start again

Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

Kouga:   
Scoot around the corner

Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Kikyou:  
Show some muscle 

Kouga:  
Do the hustle

Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

kouga:  
Wipe away your inhibitions

Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Kikyou:   
And strut your stuff

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

They stood up straight as the auditorium was flooded with high school students.

Mrs.Drama called Kagome and Sesshoumaru's names. She shrugged and went over to Kikyou and Kouga.

"Go home kids the result will be posted on Monday."

"Wait we would be happy to do it again for our peers!" Kikyou said

"Wait we're here, we're here!" yelled Kagome and Sesshoumaru as they ran on stage.

"Very Well."

Our two favourite couple were handed microphones as Kanna started the intro.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked into the crowed. Sesshoumaru turned her head so she would only look at him, and the music started again.

Sesshoumaru:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Kagome:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Sesshoumaru:  
You know the world can see us   
In a way that's different than who we are

Kagome:   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Sesshoumaru:  
We're breakin' free  
Kagome:  
We're soarin'  
Sesshoumaru:  
Flyin'   
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Sesshoumaru:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Sesshoumaru:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Kagome:  
Ohhhh  
Sesshoumar:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Kagome:   
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:   
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Seshoumaru: We're breakin' free  
Kagome: We're soarin'  
Sesshoumaru: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Sesshoumaru:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Kagome:  
Oh runnin'  
Sesshoumaru:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place   
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Sesshoumaru:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Sesshoumaru:  
We're breaking free  
Kagome:  
Ohhh , yeah

Sesshoumaru:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Kagome:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Sesshoumaru:   
More than you  
More than me

Kagome:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Kagome: Soarin'  
Sesshoumaru: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying   
Sesshoumaru: Yeah we're breaking free  
Kagome:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Sesshoumaru:  
Oh, climbin'  
Both:   
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Sesshoumaru: Now's the time  
Kagome: So we're breaking free  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, we're breaking free  
Kagome: Ohh

Both:   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

The Crowed erupted into a thundering applause.

Later

"We Won! Sesshoumaru We Won!" yelled Kagome

"So did we!" Sesshoumaru grabbed her and spun in a circle.

"I'm glad we were all in this together!"

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance   
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along   
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have   
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Okay I know everyone was weird including Naraku and Kagura. But that's how it is I changed it a little from the movie so don't get confused and now here's the conclusion from the beginning of the chapter

Naraku: what ever you might want to go out and grab more food.

Me: Why?

Naraku: I just bought High School Musical so grab some popcorn and stuff.

Me: Yay!!!

Sesshoumaru: Oh yay.

Me: Shush or I won't make out with you during the movie and we'll watch Slither next okay! Ooh and then that documentary on Waverly Hills it creeps me out real ghost sightings!!!

Naraku: Sht up the movie's starting

Every one from the cast your watching it oo let's watch too.

THE END


End file.
